jerma_lorefandomcom-20200213-history
The Rats
The Rats are a sentient, talking variant of the common rat, rattus norvegicus. They play a central role in the Rat Movie series made by Jeremy 985 Elbertson. Culture The Rats are all identical in appearance, apart from size. They all have grey fur and bulging, blue eyes with yellow scleras. The Rats live together in a mischief of rats. They operate as a collective group under the leadership of the Giant Rat, the biggest of the mischief who makes all of the rules. Once a Giant Rat dies, another rat has the chance to spontaneously grow to be the next Giant Rat and assume leadership of the group. The Rats, besides being able to speak English, have other interesting anthropomorphic capabilities such as driving cars, tricking and manipulating people, and killing. They also have a penchant for singing little songs and stealing things, especially treasure. However, they also move quite a bit slower than the average common rat. Music The Rats are all accomplished musicians, and music and song play a large role in their culture. A telltale sign of the Rats is their eerie traditional chant: Rats: Rats, we're rats, we're the Rats. We prey at night, we stalk at night, we're the Rats. Giant Rat: I'm the Giant Rat that makes all of the rules! '' Giant Rat and Rats: ''Let's see what kind of trouble we can get ourselves into! In the event that you hear this chant, you should immediately vacate the area and contact the Cat Police as soon as possible on 6369. If you come into contact with a Rat, do one of the following options. Engage in a long conversation about differing but simple topics, or try to run away. The Rats also got one of their traditional songs professionally produced and released, the Rats' Birthday Mixtape. In the song, space is left for the name of the individual whose birthday it is, which can be personalized and filled in by the production company before being distributed. They all sing it together, and it is now used for birthday celebrations worldwide. Rats, rats, we are the Rats! Celebrating yet another birthday bash! '-insert name-', it's your birthday today! Cake and ice cream is on its way! And '-insert name-', you're such a good boy this year! Open up your gifts, while we all cheer! History Rat Movie: Mystery of the Mayan Treasure The Rats first appeared in the Jermaverse as the stars of the first Rat Movie. They were seen at the thieves' den of Dick "Dastardly" Richard, Blue Man, and Trench Coat Man, singing their chant. They eavesdropped on the thieves' plan to steal the legendary Mayan treasure. They followed the thieves to the diner where the treasure was hidden, which resulted in a scuffle. In the battle the Giant Rat was defeated by Blue Man, but another rat took his place and defeated Blue Man for him. They also defeated Dick Richard and Gerrard, Guardian of the Treasure Chest of the Mayan Temple, while Trench Coat Man fled the scene. The Rats then secured the treasure chest for themselves. The Rats were about to make their escape before the police arrived. The Giant Rat used his charisma to deceive the police and the Rats made a run for it in a police car, but their vehicle got into a collision at a barricade and they were stopped at the hands of the Cat Police. Rat Movie 2: The Movie The Rats reappeared in Rat Movie 2, the mind-bending and artistic sequel. Their Birthday Mixtape is used at Michael's birthday party, which they then arrive at to give Michael a birthday present. Unfortunately, the Giant Rat gets stuck on his way up through the toilet, forcing one of the smaller Rats to flush him back down and take his place as the new Giant Rat. The present they give Michael turns out to be another Rat, who is to be Michael's new best friend. While there they also take the unconscious body of the clown who was terrorizing the party, but can't get him back down the toilet with them. The fourth wall is broken, as it's revealed that this was a pitch for a new Rat Movie to the Rats themselves by a cat-headed businessman. A drone is dropped through the window, and when the Giant Rat presses the button on it he is transported with the contents of the room into the Dog Capital. The leader of the Dogs shows the Giant Rat the Noah's Ark Toothbrush, containing the DNA of every living thing on the planet, and tells him he needs his help keeping it safe from evil. It turns out that the cat-headed businessman was really a Cat Police sleeper agent, who releases Cat Police into the Dog Capital. A battle breaks out, and the Giant Rat escapes with the Noah's Ark Toothbrush. He then uses it to brush his teeth before flushing it down a toilet. The fourth wall breaks again, to reveal that it was all a movie rented from Blockbuster by Dick Richard and Trench Coat Man. This sets the two thieves on a quest to find the Noah's Ark Toothbrush in real life. The Giant Rat goes to get Gerrard, his old enemy, to help keep the Noah's Ark Toothbrush safe in real life. He leads Gerrard to the city where Dick Richard is selling the Toothbrush to the Cat Police. Unfortunately, Gerrard is taken out by a low-flying airplane, but the Giant Rat overturns Dick Richard's car and takes the Toothbrush. The Cat Police reveal their true monstrous form and attack him, but Gerrard arrives on a rocket ship to keep them at bay while the Giant Rat destroys the Toothbrush at Mt. Doom. Eventually, the Rat finds a toilet, calls it Mt. Doom, and flushes the Toothbrush away again. In the Ring While the Rats haven't all been present at any Jerma Wrestling events, the Giant Rat has been multiple times. Gallery Ratrat.jpg|The Giant Rat himself Screenshot 2016-06-21 at 12.42.13 AM.png|The rats meeting Screenshot 2016-06-21 at 12.12.46 AM.png|Rats stealing the ancient Mayan treasure from Dick Dastardly Richard JermaRat.png|jermaRat emote JermaChomp.png|jermaChomp emote Tumblr nnrrxrsnVg1u90tp3o1 500.png|Art by scaryspookyleg Tumblr nt5ko8Vmb41urk7oso1 r1 1280.jpg|Art by DancingSword Tumblr nt5ko8Vmb41urk7oso2 500.jpg|Art by DancingSword Tumblr o4f87r4SEJ1rmessso1 500.jpg|Art by kokoronis Tumblr npafhiNeI21rz4wvoo1 1280.png|Art by lazicful Rat-exterminator-nyc.jpg|A real rat Trivia * The Rats are all voiced by Jerma. * The Rats are all based on the 3D Movie Maker actor Fabrice the Rat. * While recording the Rats' Birthday Mixtape, Jerma originally said: "celebrate another, wanna birthday bash." However, everyone else heard it as "celebrate another one, a birthday bash," so it has been retconned to be the latter way.https://www.reddit.com/r/jerma985/comments/eermd7/change_the_lore_let_the_truth_set_you_free/ * The Rats were awarded Best Joke of the Decade in the 2019 JermAwards. ** Coincidentally, the following year (2020) was the Year of the Rat in the Chinese zodiac. References Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Rat Movie Category:Shitty Characters Category:Villains Category:Species Category:Factions Category:Anti Heroes Category:Rats Category:Anti-Villains